Last First Kiss
by Gogurtizzle
Summary: Austin and Ally are in denial but they clearly have feelings for each other. Austin doesn't want to jeopardize their friendship, but will Ally go out of her way and take the risk?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahh! I'm so proud of myself this is my first ever fanfic! But please be lenient on this lol constructive criticism is always welcome :) I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally...sadly.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_~Don't look down, down, down, down.~ _Ally's phone was ringing. It was 2:40 in the morning. What kind of idiot calls people at 2:40am?

"Ally, Ally, Ally!" Austin yelled through the phone.

"_Oh, that kind of idiot," _Ally thought right before she answered the call.

"Austin Monica Moon, what could you possibly want at a time like this?" Ally agitatedly asked.

"Well hello to you too", Austin scoffed on the other end. "Anyways, my parents are in New York promoting their new mattresses or something for a couple weeks, and I'm starving. Since no one's home to cook for me, I wondering..maybe you could do it?" Austin asked, hesitating a little bit.

"You couldn't ask Dez or Trish to do it?" Ally sighed.

"They were both asleep…" Austin murmured. He sounded like a cute little man-puppy.

"Oh like I wasn't?" Ally threw her hand up in frustration. "Fine, I'll be over in twenty."

_The things I do for this boy. First, I write his songs, I look after him and all his wrongdoings, pick out his clothes, and now I'm making pancakes for him at 2 in the freaking morning. You did not sign up for this, Dawson_, she said to herself.

3:00am

_Ding! Dong! _Ally was finally at the Moon's residence. _Gosh their house is so huge. _Even though there are only three of them living in the household, it seemed like you can fit a family of ten in there. Their house was located in a private, luxurious neighborhood of Miami, just a few miles away from Ally's house. Who knew owning a mattress business can lead you to this?

Ally rang the doorbell a second time, getting very impatient. _Oh the nerve of that boy._ The stumbling and crashing of things that came from somewhere near the front entrance made Ally raise a skeptical eyebrow.

After such a long wait, the door finally opened.

"Hey Ally," Austin said as he "casually" leaned against the door frame, out of breath.

His hair was messy, as always, he was wearing some basketball shorts and a plain white shirt. Ally can feel herself staring.

_Wow, _Ally thought. _He's never looked so…so good looking before. Wait a minute, snap out of it Ally! He's your bestfriend and he's your partner. No feelings should be felt, and that's how it should stay. Oh, but his-_

"Als? Ally? Hellooo? You're supposed to be making me pancakes, remember?" Austin waved both hands in front of her face, snapping her out of trance.

"Right, right, sorry Austin," the brunette said, blushing.

Austin led Ally down endless hallways, all going in different directions. One turn after another, each hallway looked the same. Ally was 100% sure they were just going around in circles.

"I hope you know your way around the house," Ally commented.

"Ally, please. I live here, of course I know my way around the house," the blonde arrogantly responded.

After what seemed like an eternity, they finally got to their destination. Ally walked into the kitchen, surprisingly knowing where everything was placed. She was like a bee, zooming to everything as quickly as she can, but at the same time, she was as graceful as a butterfly.

Austin quietly watched from the side of the kitchen as Ally mixed and worked, observing her every move.

_Gosh, she looks so cute with that concentrated look on her face. I mean, just look at her, she's so flawless. Wait what. Did I just really think these things? I can't be developing feelings for her. She's my bestfriend! She's my parter. She's also a dork. Aw, but a cute dork. STOP IT AUSTIN. She probably doesn't even feel the same way anyways._

Austin snapped himself back into reality and found Ally staring at him with a weird look.

"Uh..is there something wrong, Ally?" Austin asked.

"I would ask you the same thing. You were staring at me for two whole minutes," Ally answered.

"Oh, I was just…I was just, uh…I was just thinking about how amazing these pancakes will taste, after you've cooked them!"

"Ally. These pancakesff… taste so deliciousff..mmm," Austin said in between mouthfuls.

_This MUST be what heaven feels like; a gorgeous angel standing right in front of you, and a plateful of scrumptious pancakes. What more could you want? _Austin smiled to himself.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Austin. It's really disgusting," Ally said to him.

"Well, if you say so, Als," Austin replied, sticking his tongue out at Ally, showing her a mouthful of chewed up pancakes.

Ally rolled her eyes and walked over to the living room, where she sat on the Moon's couch. Not even ten minutes later, Austin finished his meal, plate cleaned and everything.

"Hey Ally, do you want me to walk—oh," Austin called as he walked into the living room.

Ally was curled up into a ball on the couch, snoring ever so slightly. Her shoulders would rise up and down every time she breathed out a little puff of air.

Austin sat quietly next to her and just took in everything he can.

_She's so perfect. I think..I think I'm starting to fall for her, _he thought. _Her beautiful curls, her plump, pink lips, her flawless face. Everything about her just makes me want to throw myself off a cliff. There's no way I can have a chance with her, she's too good for me, _Austin sighed.

He started playing with one of her curls, but Ally stirred in her sleep, accidentally swatting Austin in the face.

"Ow!" Austin quietly yelled.

Austin had no clue what to do with Ally. He started to worry.

_Should I take her to my bed? Should I leave her on the couch? Oh man, I've never had a girl over at the house before, _he panicked.

Austin decided to cradle Ally in his arms and took her to his room. He climbed the stairs, careful not to drop her or wake her up.

When Austin got to his room, he lay Ally down gently and tucked her in.

_She's so beautiful, _Austin thought. _Even when she's sleeping she blows me away. _Austin leans in close to Ally's lips, close enough to feel her short puffs of air on his own lips.

His heart was beating rapidly. _What am I doing? Is this really happening? Oh god, this is so wrong, but it feels so right, _Austin thought to himself.

"Wha- Austin?"

* * *

**A/N: So how'd you guys like that? Sorry it was kind of short, I kind of rushed the end because I didn't know what to do with it haha. Anyways, I probably won't be able to update sooner than I hoped, because I'm going back to school soon** _**(noooo).**_ **I'll make sure to update as soon as I have the time, I promise :) With that being said, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi! Sorry for the wait. I'm kind of busy with school this week so I'm not really sure when the next chapter will be up. This chapter's pretty short I had a bunch of brain farts and major writer's block, my bad :p Any whooo, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Austin and Ally, I wouldn't be here right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Austin, what are you doing? Ally mumbled in his face.

"W-well you see, uh..you had um…um, you had an eyelash near your lip, so I-I was blowing it away," Austin stammered.

"And why am I in your bed?"

"Ally, it's not what you think, you fell asleep on our couch and I didn't want to wake you up so I carried you to my room."

There he goes with that lopsided grin of his.

"Oh Austin, you're so sweet. As much as I enjoy it here, I think I should go home now, it's like 5 am.

"Right. I'll walk you to the door, just in case you get lost in our hallways" Austin said winking as he opens up his bedroom door.

"Thanks so much for the pancakes, Ally. They were delicious!"

"Well thanks for having me over from 2 to 5 in the morning," Ally jokingly replied. "See you later at the Sonic Boom." She reached up and gave him a hug.

_She always gives the best hugs, _Austin thought to himself. _I'm pretty lucky to have her in my life._

Austin watched Ally walk down the street until she was just a little dot in the distance.

As she was humming a random tune, Ally couldn't help but think of Austin. _He's the perfect guy, _she smiled to herself. _With his kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way, and he smells like a fresh summer breeze. I bet he doesn't even feel the same way about me. He's probably into girls like Keira._

Ally decided not to sleep when she got home because she had to go work at Sonic Boom in a couple hours, so there was no point in falling asleep. Instead, she tried to come up with a new song that she can have prepared for Austin.

A little while later, just as she was finishing up her song, Ally received a call from Austin saying that Trish just booked him a concert at the American Airlines Arena in downtown Miami and that he's waiting for her in the practice room for a new song.

"Okay Austin, I'll be right there"

_I really hope he gets the message in this one, _the songwriter mumbled quietly as he shut the door behind her.

"Hey! There's my Ally-cat!" Austin greeted ecstatically, engulfing her in a hug.

_Oh, damn she smells good._

"Haha, hi Austin."

"So I wanna hear this new song and I'm suspecting it's going to be great like all the other ones?" a slightly curious Austin Moon questioned.

"Well, just to let you off on a warning, this song is kind of different from what you would normally sing, but here it goes…" Ally said, grabbing her red guitar.

*_It all began_

_When we first met_

_You caught my eye_

_By surprise_

_I couldn't help_

_But smile every time you walked by_

_Even though we just met_

_Inside I get butterflies_

_If only you knew_

_I was in love_

_With you_

_Yeah you_

_If only you knew_

_I was the one_

_That was crushin' so much on you_

_We could run away_

_Together_

_Make it through_

_All kinds of weather_

_If only you knew_

_I was in love_

_With you, with you_

_Yeah you_

_My heart beats faster_

_Every time I see your face_

_And just hearing your voice_

_It makes my day_

_If only you knew_

_I was in love_

_With you_

_Yeah you_

_If only you knew_

_I am the one_

_That would do everything for you_

_We could watch the stars_

_Together_

_Make promises_

_To last forever_

_If only you knew_

_I was in love_

_With you, with you_

_Yeah you_

_If only you knew I was in love, with you_

_If only you knew I was in love, with you_

_If only you knew_

_I was in love_

_With you_

_Yeah you_

_If only you knew_

_I was the one_

_That was crushin' so much on you_

_We could run away_

_Together_

_Make it through_

_All kinds of weather_

_If only you knew_

_I was in love_

_With you, with you_

_We could watch the stars_

_Together_

_Make promises_

_To last forever_

_If only you knew_

_I was in love_

_With you, with you_

_Yeah you_

"Wow."

"Did you like it? Oh gosh I knew it was too mushy for you. I knew I shouldn't have written that. I'm sorry Austin, I'll write a better song as soon as I get home." Worry started to fill Ally's eyes.

"Psshh, like it? I freakin' loved it! Ally that was beautiful. I never expected this out of you…well, actually I did. This song is really different, but I will definitely sing this song at my concert."

Ally started to relax a bit. "Aw thanks Austin. I'm glad you loved the song, I worked pretty hard on it."

"No problem. Anyways, who's that song about? There has to be someone who inspired you to write this song. I promise I won't tell anyone" Austin asked, getting really excited.

"Oh, um..n-no one. It's about no one. It can be for anyone, I guess, but I just randomly thought of the idea." Ally was clearly not good at covering up lies.

"Ally, come on! Please tell me. I just want to know, it'll be our little secret, I promise."

_Those damned puppy-dog eyes, _Ally thought, giving in to Austin's magical eye powers.

"Alright. I guess you deserve to know. The song..the song's about you. And you're the reason I came up with the whole entire thing.."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. What will Austin say? How will he react? We'll never know unless I update again muahah. I'll work on the next chapter this weekend, if I'm not studying okay? Okay :)**

***_If Only You Knew - Ryan_**_** Flores**_ **(One of my most favorite songs ever! :D)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whaddup brochacho's? I just read all your reviews and they just literally made my night omg :') ****Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**P.S. I kind of tweaked the summary a bit, just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Ally could've sworn she saw her heart jump out of her chest.

"…Ha…ha. Ally quit joking around. This is about Dallas isn't it?" Austin hesitated a reply.

"No, Austin. I'm not joking," Ally said in a more serious tone.

A silence filled the room as Austin looked deep into her dark brown eyes, full of concern.

"Ally, I'm sorry but, I can't say I feel the same way.."

The songwriter's heart plummeted down her chest as the words came out of his mouth. The words seemed almost fake, the way he said them.

"I think if we end up being together, we might jeopardize our fr-"

"Friendship, I know, I know. Look Austin, I put my whole entire heart into this song. I literally gave it my all. I was sure you'd feel the same way as I do, but I guess I thought wrong…"

Ally got up and started to leave, tears dangerously close to falling.

"Als, I didn't-"

It was too late, she was already out the door.

Austin ran a hand across his face sighing deeply. _I don't get it, _he thought. _I like Ally, like more than a friend. Why did I do that? I probably jeopardized our friendship more than it would've been if we were actually a thing. I need her, I want her to be here with me, I want her to be at my concert tomorrow, she's my lucky charm. I want her to be…mine. DAMMIT AUSTIN YOU'RE SO STUPID. STUPID, STUPID, STUPID._

Austin stood up abruptly and left the room in a hurry. He decided to go home, think things through a bit, and hopefully by tomorrow he'll have a way to make it up to Ally.

Ally was sitting on her bed, tears rolling down her small porcelain face. No matter how embarrassed, sad, or mad she is, she still couldn't get him off of her mind. His messy blonde hair, his hazel eyes, everything about him was just perfect.

She walked over to the light switch, calling it a day. _I can't believe I'm crying over a stupid boy…a stupid, adorable boy, _Ally sighed as she snuggled underneath the bed sheets.

8:30 am

~_They wanna know, know, know your name, name, name_~ Ally's alarm on her phone went off. There was an alert:

_Austin's concert at the mall today 9:00 am! WOOT first row seats! :)))_

"Oh, right. I set this reminder for myself just the other night…" Ally solemnly said out loud.

She decided to go watch his performance, despite the fact that she's kind of pretty much, still not over what had happened yesterday in the practice room. After all, friends support each other no matter what, right?

9:00 am

Austin was backstage doing vocal warm ups and prepping for his big performance this morning. He snuck a glance at the crowd trying to catch a glimpse of Ally, hoping she came. _She has to be here. _Austin nervously looked around, trying to find the bouncy little brunette. _Oh my god she's not there, she's not there. _His heart beat rapidly as the manager went to tell him he was on in 5 seconds.

4…3…2…1

Austin walked out on stage with his guitar in hand. The crowd was roaring with high pitched screams and random yelling. He frantically scanned the audience, praying really hard that Ally was somewhere amongst the crowd. He searched up and down, but when he came across the first row, his eyes fell upon a girl. A girl with a perfect, flawless face. A girl with big brown orbs and an encouraging grin on her face. A petite, bubbly girl. A girl who does by the name Ally Dawson.

Austin regained his self-confidence now that he knows his Ally-cat is here to support him, along with all his fans.

"Hey guys, I'm Austin Moon and I'm here to sing a couple songs for you. This first song is written by my best friend, Ally Dawson."

Austin starts to sing If Only You Knew and followed it with four other songs tht Ally had written for him in the past.

Just as he ended the last song, the crowd clapped and cheered, bringing a nice ring to Austin's ears.

"Thanks for coming out guys! But, uh before you all leave, I have one last song to sing. I wrote this song myself last night, after something happened between Ally and I..something I really regret," Austin looked right to Ally and said, "Ally..I-I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry if I acted different yesterday, and you're very special to me, you're my other half. I guess I was just scared that I might have lost you."

Half the crowd were making "aw" sounds, the rest, the 'Austies', were not.

"Ally Dawson, this song is for you."

Ally's eyes widened at the fact that Austin had wrote a song for her. _Wait, Austin can write songs?_

_*Baby I,_

_I wanna know,_

_What you think,_

_When you're alone,_

_Is it me? Yeah,_

_Are you thinking of me? Yeah,_

_Oh,_

_We've been friends,_

_Now for a while,_

_Wanna know, that when you smile,_

_Is it me? Yeah,_

_Are you thinking of me? Yeah,_

_Oh, Oh_

_Girl, what would you do,_

_Would you wanna stay?_

_If I were to say..._

_I wanna be last, yeah,_

_Baby let me be your,_

_Let me be your last first kiss,_

_I wanna be first, yeah_

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,_

_And if you,_

_Only knew,_

_I wanna be last yeah,_

_Baby let me be your last,_

_Your last first kiss_

_Baby tell me,_

_Would it change,_

_I'm afraid,_

_You'll run away,_

_If I tell you,_

_What I've wanted to tell you,_

_Yeah..._

_Maybe I,_

_Just gotta wait,_

_Maybe this,_

_Is a mistake,_

_I'm a fool yeah,_

_Baby I'm just a fool yeah,_

_Oh, oh_

_Girl, what would you do,_

_Would you wanna stay?_

_If I were to say..._

_I wanna be last, yeah,_

_Baby let me be your,_

_Let me be your last first kiss,_

_I wanna be first, yeah_

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,_

_And if you,_

_Only knew,_

_I wanna be last yeah,_

_Baby let me be your last,_

_Your last first kiss_

_Your last first kiss,_

_Your last first kiss_

_Girl what would you do?_

_Would you wanna stay?_

_If I were to say,_

_Your last first kiss_

_I wanna be last, yeah,_

_Baby let me be your,_

_Let me be your last first kiss,_

_I wanna be first, yeah_

_Wanna be the first to take it all the way like this,_

_And if you,_

_Only knew,_

_I wanna be last yeah,_

_Baby let me be your last,_

_Your last first kiss_

_I wanna be last,_

_Yeah,_

_Baby let me be your last,_

_Your last first kiss_

_Ooh_

_I wanna be last,_

_Yeah,_

_Baby let me be your last,_

_Your last first kiss_

Ally looked up at Austin, tears welling up in her eyes. This is probably the most proud of Austin she's ever been. The song truly touched her heart.

Austin waved a final goodbye to the ongoing crowd and went backstage. As he was walking down the hall to his dressing room, he heard someone shout his name.

_Oh god I hope it's not another one of those crazy Austies again.._

"AUSTIN!" Ally was running down the hall and tackled Austin into a great big hug, catching him by surprise. "Austin that was an amazing performance, I didn't know you could write songs."

"Really? This was my first song that I wrote by myself, thank you. And Ally? I'm really sorry about last night, I didn't mean to sound like a total douchebag, I actually had feelings for you too but I was just too scared to admit first because I didn't know if you felt the same way and I just-"

Ally interrupted his nonsense rambling by wrapping her arms around his neck and sealing his lips with a passionate kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," Ally said, looking up at him.

"Oh, you have no idea," Austin grinned, thinking back to the day Ally came over to make pancakes for him.

Silence filled the air was they stared longingly into each other's eyes, getting lost in each other's essence.

"Ally, I love you."

"I love you too, Austin. And guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"I promise that you'll be my last first kiss," Ally whispered, locking in another kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sad to say, that this is the end of Last First Kiss :( Sorry it's so short. I tried to extend it, but with school in the way, I don't think it could happen. But I'm in some sort of a thinking process for another fic. It'll be more thought out , I promise haha. Anyways, I'd like to say thanks to you guys, because without all the reviews and nice comments, I don't think I would've had the courage to keep writing. More fics soon to come! :)**

***Last First Kiss - One Direction**


End file.
